Road Trip!
by lavigneforever
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like to take a 2 day road trip with the Titans? Well read and find out, there is lots of eye spy from beastboy! BB&Rae Rob&Star Cy.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned teen titans but don't so stop badgering me...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Explain to me why we are going to Colorado?" Raven asked Robin

"Batman couldn't help the ongoing crisis there so he asked me to do it."

"And we have to drive, why?"

"Do you think that Cinderblock is less likely to attack us in the obvious T-ship, or in a normal disguised car?" Robin replied

"Robin's got a good point, we might as well take a normal car for once." Cyborg said as he packed up the rental car

Beasboy came running out of the tower in beach shorts and floaties.

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" Raven said as she cocked her eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Beastboy I am not of this earth, but i do believe there are no beaches where we are going." Starfire said as she took Beastboy's floaties off.

"What!? Cyborg said we were going to the beach!"

Cyborg began to laugh

"Why. Why would you lie to him, now we will never get him in the car!" Robin complained

"Robin's right, i am not spending 2 days in a car with you 4." Beastboy said as he began to walk back to the tower.

"Raven, you know what to do." Robin said as he looked at Raven

Raven dissapeared into the ground and reappeared in fron of Beastboy. Her eyes turned red and she growled.

"Get. In. The car."

"uh...heh..yes ma'am." Beastboy said as he sprinted to the car.

"Alright, we're ready to roll team!" Cyborg said as he got in the driver's seat.

"I really hope you didn't have a tofu-bean burrito this morning." Robin said to Beasboy as he got in the car

"We are kicking you out of this thing if you make the tiniest toot!" Cyborg added

"Just drive." Raven said

With that the team headed to colorado, it was going to be an interesting trip...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

2 hours into the trip...

"Is it a tree?" Raven said dully

"It is a tree!" Beasboy replied

"I hate I spy..." Cyborg grumbled.

"At least your not playing, i've spotted 7 trees already, not counting the 500 we saw an hour ago.." Raven said.

Robin was asleep in the front

"Robin, do you wish to play the game of I spy?" Starfire asked

"I think boy blunder is asleep." Beastboy commented

"How can he sleep in a moving vehicle, It's so uncomfortable." Raven said

"we all got up pretty early, i'm surprised he didn't try to stay awake." Cyborg replied

"Ooh ooh, Raven, I Spy-" Beastboy began but was cut off by Raven

"A tree, we get it."

"Oh man, this is going to be a long trip..." Cyborg said as he drove."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

2 more hours pass...

"Are we there yet?!" Beastboy groaned

"Yes, I too wish to know our location." Starfire added

Cyborg gritted his teeth. Raven was alseep on Beastboy's shoulder

"Just Ignore them Cy." Robin said as he woke up

"Finally! It's been four hours man!" Cyborg yelled

"I got up at 5."

Cyborg sweat dropped

"we all did you idiot."

"When do we get to the hotel?" Robin asked as he tapped on the GPS's screen

"In about 4 hours." Cyborg replied

"I do not mean to alarm you, but i am starting to get hungry." Starfire said

"I guess we could all use some lunch." Cyborg said as he took the next exit.

"Yes! Food time! I hope they have vegatarian stuff!"

"Oh brother..." Raven said as she too awoke from her nap.

The gang reached a restraunt and they all rushed in.

"Please behave yourselves..." Raven said as she and the gang waited to be seated.

A small blonde came out with 5 menus.

"Right this way please."

Raven caught up to the hostess and whispered something.

"They all act like 5 year olds so can you get us a table in the back?"

The hostess laughed and nodded

She sat them in a booth at the back.

"I don't get it why'd she sit us in the back? I see plenty of tables in the middle over there!" Cyborg complained

"It's because of what happened at dinner and at breakfast a week ago." Raven said as she opened her menu

"Girl, are you still on that?! We said we were sorry!" Cyborg replied

"Well Cyborg, it's not nescessarily bad to act mature in a nice restraunt." Robin added

"Thank you Robin." Raven replied

"Dudes, i don't see any vegatarian food." Beastboy said as he carfully analyzed the menu

"Please Robin, what is this macaroni and cheese?" Starfire asked as she pulled Robin to her menu

"It's noodles and cheese." Robin replied

"Ew, now that i think about macaroni isn't as good as it sounds.."

"Don't start please." Raven said

Beastboy called a waiter over

"Do you guys have a vegatarian menu...at all?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir, i'll be right back." the waiter said as he ran off to get a menu

He came back with a smaller menu and handed it to the green teenager.

"I haven't heard a word from Cyborg since we got here." Robin said

The gang all looked at Cyborg who was very into his ordering decision.

"I take food very seriously" Cyborg said, not taking his eyes of the menu.

"I'm getting soup and tea..." Raven deadpanned

"I'm getting a tofuburger."

"Figures you would get something nasty.." Cyborg grumbled from his menu

Raven's eye's glowed white and she gave Cyborg a look.

"DON'T PROVOKE HIM."

Cyborg coward behind his menu

"I'm getting pasta!" Robin said as he placed his menu down

"I do not know what i am getting! Your world is so confusing with it's variety of flavors!" Starfire complained

"well what looks interesting?"

"I would like to try this BLT speciman."

Robin sweat dropped

"Um, Starfire, BLT stands for bacon, lettuce, and tomato. It's not a...speciman." Robin shuddered

A waiter came by to take their orders. He took the orders and left. A little while later he came back with drinks

"Who ordered the tea?"

Raven raised her hand a little

"Thanks."

"Who ordered water?"

Cyborg and Robin both held up their hands

"Iced tea?"

Beastboy raised his hand

"And...um...who ordered mustard?"

Starfire smiled and grabbed the bottle of mustard from the tray

Raven put her head in her hands.

the gang all recieved their food orders a few minutes later. They all behaved sorta, to Raven's wishes. They headed back out to the car to continue their drive.

"That was really good!" Beastboy said as he buckled in

"I do not like your vegatable called the tomato." Starfire said

"Well now you know not to order that anymore." Raven said impatiently

"Cyborg i swear on Azar, if you don't step on the gas I will send us to another dimension."

With that, Cyborg started up the car and they gang was back on the road. They drove another 4 hours and they finally reached their hotel. Robin and Cyborg were unloading the bags. Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy went to check in.

"Hi, we have reservations for 5 here." Raven said

"What's the name?"

"Titans"

The counter girl typed a bit on her computer then she grabbed 5 keys from under the counter.

"You all have different rooms, except for those that are shared."

"Thanks." Raven took the keys and passed them out to each titan

Cyborg walked in and a bellhop fainted

"What i say?" Cyborg asked as he saw th e bellhop on the floor

"Cyborg, you're practically all machine, you're bound to freak someone out." Beastboy said.

The gang all went to their individual rooms and let the others know where each of them was staying so they could find eachother. Raven and Beastboy went to their room, Starfire and Robin to theirs, and Cyborg to his. They were all tired when they got to their rooms.

"Man, i'm sooooo tired dude! Who knew 4 hours of I spy could wear a fella out." Beastboy said as he flopped on the bed.

Raven rolled her eyes and then they widened when she noticed something.

"Beastboy...there's only one bed..."

"I know and it's comfortable..." Beastboy said into the pillow

Raven walked out of the room

"I'm going to get ice..."

Beastboy muffled an ok.

Raven walked down the hall and knocked on Starfire and Robin's room.

"Greetings Raven!" Starfire said with a smile

"We only have one bed." Raven said

"So do me and Robin." Starfire said with confusion

"I do not understand is it bad?"

Raven sighed

"No nevermind...goodnight."

"Goodnight Raven, don't let the kanarks bite!"

Raven rolled her eyes at her friends language. She walked back to her room to find Beastboy asleep.

"Great."

She carefully laid next to him trying not to wake him up. She fell asleep instantly she was so tired.

3 am:

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!*

Raven opened the door.

"Starfire, it's 3 in the morning!" Raven hissed sleepily

"I apologize but Cyborg has awoken us, it seems that the crisis in the Colorado is getting worse."

Raven's eye's widened. She threw the lamp at beastboy to wake him up.

"Ow dude!"

"We're leaving early idiot, let's go." Raven said as they rushed out of the room.

They ran to the car to find Cyborg and Robin already in the car.

"Dudes what's going on!" Beastboy said confused

"Cinderblock is reaking more havock, if we don't get there we may not be able to save anyone.

"I've had enough of this stupid road trip, Cyborg turn this piece of crap into the T-car and let's go!" Robin yelled

Cyborg hit a button on the dash and the black sudan turned in the blue T-car.

"Booyah!"

They raced down the highway and in about 2 hours they made it colorado. t was still dark out being that it was 5 in the morning.

They saw Cinderblock and chased after him.

"I got him, I got him!" Beastboy said as he grappled onto Cinderblock's back

Cinderblock fell over on Beastboy and then got back up.

"Dont...got...him..." Beastboy squeaked

Raven ran over to Beastboy and helped him up

"You are an idiot sometimes." Raven said as she telported them to safety.

"TITANS GO!" Robin screamed

They all attacked Cinderblock but it sounded like he was trying to say something.

"Friends, stop i do believe that Cinderblock is saying he surrenders!" Starfire said as she stopped throwing starbolts

"What?" everyone said

Cinderblock got up and Robin got in his face

"What are doing reaking havock all over the place?"

"All i'm trying to do is get to an atm but my card isn't working and nobody will help me!" Cinderblock said angirly.

Robin's eye twitched

"You mean...we came all this way...I listend to 8 hours of I spy for a bank account problem?!"

Raven and Cyborg looked at eachother.

"Pin him down!" both of them said. They pinned Robin down before he could attack.

Starfire and Beastboy guarded Cinderblock

"LET ME GO I DIDN'T COME ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING!"

Beastboy turned to Cinderblock and whispered something. Cinderblock then turned around and left peacfully. After they put a sedative in Robin, they all 5 drove back to the tower, very tired and confused.

"What happened back there?" Beastboy asked as he scratched his head.

"I don't know, all i know is that know we know never to take Robin to a bank." Cyborg said as he looked over at a passed out Robin, who was droolig

"Aw man! He better not get his slobber on my car!"

"Friend Beastboy, If you don't mind me asking, what did you say to Cinderblock back in the Colorado." Starfire asked

"I told him how he can get his account worked out so he doesn't have to destroy the city to make it work."

"If only someone could've told him earlier we wouldn't have to have sedated Robin." Cyborg added as he looked over at Robin again.

"Please...i'm trying to sleep." Raven deadpanned as she hugged Beastboy's arm.

"How about a road trip song?!" Beastboy offered

"No!" Raven protested

"All that she wants by Gwen Stefanni" Cyborg offered

"I do believe you mixed it up Cyborg. I think that song is sung by the ace of the bases." Starfire said

"What about Beastie Boys?" Beastboy offered

"If you start singing i'm breaking up with you." Raven threatened

"Aw come on Rae, it's boring here in this car!" Cyborg complained

"OOOOHHHHH 99 bottles of beer on the wall!" Beastboy began

Raven hit her head on the window repeatingly

"Raven you'll get a concussion stop it." Cyborg said as he looked at Raven through the rear view mirror

"If i'm lucky..." Raven said under her breath

"Take one down pass it around!"

"What song are we singing? I don't believe i've heard it." Starfire said gleefully

"You think there is an Applebee's around here?" Cyborg said

"You and your stomach Cy." Raven said as she held her ears

"92 bottles of beer on the wall! OHHHHHHHHH-" Raven stopped Beastboy's horrid singing and punch him in his boy wonders

"ooh." Beastboy squeaked

"Why is there beer on the wall?" Starfire asked

"It's just a song Starfire, to pass time." Cyborg said

"How does drinking an alchoholic beverage solve time?" Starfire replied

Cyborg sweat dropped

"I never thought i would miss I spy so much!" Cyborg whined

The next couple of hours were filled of a very doozy Robin and countless trees being spyed. The road trip wasn't a complete failure, but at least the gang got to spend some quality time together.


End file.
